Too Many Identities
by Moon Rabbit
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are forced to have a date together. But nothing is easy with the senshi and the Dark Kingdom around...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Too Many Identities Author: Moon Rabbit (or Anne-chan) Email: boucannehotmail.com Rating: PG 13 Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are forced to have a date together. But nothing is easy with the senshi and the Dark Kingdom around... Chapters: 1/? (7 that have already been written) Status: Not complete Year Completed: --- Size: ?  
  
Hey there guys! This is a very old fic of mine, which goes back to 2001, but that I never finished, for many reasons. But now, I'm determined, I WILL finish it. I already wrote another chapter (the 7th). So I'm posting the REVISED version, as soon as I feel I have enough response ;). So please give feedback! It's been years since I've written anything so... ;)  
  
It's a first season (what else). Minako's a part of the team,  
  
and all the Nijizuishou haven't been recovered yet. Usagi  
  
and Mamoru both have the dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and co. are mine I tell ya, MINE! Now bow before me and kiss my feet! Oh, alright, I admit it, I'm just an obsessed fan who's got too much time  
  
on her hands... (well not really since I should be doing  
  
research for my classes, but... well... you know...)  
  
TOO MANY IDENTITIES  
  
Rated PG, I guess  
  
By Moon Rabbit  
  
E-mail address: boucannehotmail.com  
  
Usagi was heading towards the arcade. She was in an  
  
excellent mood; she was going to see her crush, Motoki.  
  
He was perfect. He was tall, had dark blond hair, amazing  
  
eyes, a great body, he was very nice and always there to  
  
listen. He was perfect. Well... almost. There were only  
  
two things that were bothering Usagi about him. First, he  
  
had a girlfriend who he seemed very much in love with,  
  
and second, his best friend, Chiba Mamoru. He was such a  
  
jerk!  
  
He was always calling her "Odango Atama" and he was  
  
also always teasing her, in a harsh way. Sometimes, he  
  
could really hurt her. No one could make her as angry as  
  
him, and she didn't know why. When other people called  
  
her by her hated nickname, she was more annoyed than  
  
angry, but when it was Mamoru... she didn't why, it made  
  
her really mad. There was just something about him, but  
  
she couldn't figure out what it was. But despite all of that, she  
  
had to admit, even though she would never tell a soul, that  
  
he was a major hunk, with his ebony black hair, his  
  
midnight blue eyes and his great body. 'I'm getting  
  
carried away' she thought, as she shook her head to make  
  
those unwanted thoughts go away.  
  
Still pensive, she entered the arcade.  
  
"Hey Odango Atama! Searching for an excuse to tell to  
  
your parents for failing another test? " said a deep voice  
  
coming from her right.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie, looked at the "handsome  
  
jerk" and felt her blood boiling with anger.  
  
"No" she replied. "I was thinking about... Ah! It's not your  
  
business. "  
  
She was not willing to tell him that she was admiring his  
  
beauty. Making his way out, he accidentally touched her  
  
arm with his own, and they both felt electricity run through  
  
their veins and a weird sensation of warmth and comfort.  
  
They stared at each other for a short moment, both  
  
wondering what had just happened. Gathering quickly his  
  
senses, Mamoru started walking again before adding:  
  
"Don't worry too much about all those tests you fail,  
  
Odango Atama, you can't get any dumber than you already  
  
are, it can only get better! Although I doubt it..."  
  
After two or three seconds, Usagi yelled "Stuck-up dork!"  
  
but he was already outside and out of reach from Usagi's  
  
insults.  
  
From a corner of the arcade, Minako, in front of a hot  
  
fudge sundae, had been watching the scene with wide eyes  
  
and an open mouth. There was definitely some kind of  
  
energy emanating from those two when they were together. It  
  
was exceptionally strong and, oddly enough, it was  
  
positive. It was love energy. In her entire life, she had  
  
never felt energy as powerful as this. Minako could feel it  
  
very clearly and couldn't believe she hadn't sensed it earlier,  
  
but realized that she had never been able to sense these  
  
kinds of things before because her abilities as goddess of  
  
love hadn't started to develop yet. So it was even more  
  
surprising to her that she could feel it so strongly.  
  
'I think they're soul-mates! Wow, this is so cool! Well, if they're  
  
too blind or too stubborn to see that by themselves, I,  
  
Venus, the Senshi of Love, shall unite them!'  
  
A devilish grin was on her face, mirroring the plan  
  
rapidly forming in her head.  
  
'I wonder why I'm always teasing her like that.' Mamoru  
  
thought when he got out of the arcade, heading for his  
  
apartment. 'I guess I can be really mean to her sometimes.  
  
Motoki even told me I made her cry many times... Granted  
  
she always does, but still... I'm such a jerk. I mean, she  
  
really is a nice girl... even though she's really bad at school,  
  
always pigging out on food and she can't walk a block  
  
without tripping and falling... Maybe it's because she's  
  
really cute and funny when she's mad, and she's so easy  
  
going... And her unique hair, and her tiny nose and mouth,  
  
and her big blue eyes, and- Whoa, stop right there, Chiba.  
  
She hates you, you hate her and she's you're every-day  
  
enemy, that's the way it is, and nothing is going to change  
  
that. It's not your problem if she's such a cry-baby. Stop  
  
trying to find a reason as to why you're teasing her like that, she  
  
just gets on your nerves, that's all. I mean, she's-'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his  
  
shoulder. He turned around and saw Minako with a huge  
  
and suspicious smile. He looked at her and said, with a  
  
voice showing his curiosity and a little bit of fright,  
  
knowing very well that when she smiled like that, it meant  
  
trouble :  
  
"Hey Minako-chan, what's up ? "  
  
Excitedly, she answered "I just wanted to tell you to be at  
  
the arcade tomorrow at 5. See ya!", and without saying  
  
anything else, she ran away.  
  
He looked at her going away with a dazed expression.  
  
'What was that all about? '  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was standing outside, surrounded by a thick  
  
fog. He wasn't wearing his mask or his hat. He didn't  
  
know where he was. Suddenly, he heard the most beautiful  
  
sound he had ever heard. It was a woman talking. At first,  
  
just the sound of her voice made his heart beat faster, but  
  
then, he listened to what she was saying, and froze.  
  
"Endymion, what is happening?"  
  
Then, he heard the sound of his own voice.  
  
"Serenity, don't go, I love you!"  
  
It was as if he were just watching this sad scene. However  
  
he was sure it was his voice, and he could even feel the  
  
pain of loosing the woman, although he did not know why.  
  
He was being pulled away from her. Once again, he heard  
  
himself say something.  
  
"We will be together again, my Princess, I promise."  
  
He felt tears of joy, despite the situation, on his cheeks  
  
when the words "I love you, too" reached his ears. Then, a  
  
deep darkness enveloped him.  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes to find himself sweating, in his  
  
bed. 'What is going on with me?' he thought. 'I have been  
  
having this nightmare every night for a while now, and I  
  
just can't see what it's supposed to mean. And somehow, it  
  
seems so real... even almost familiar, as if it were a  
  
memory... But it can't be... Can it? And her! I'm sure I  
  
know her. But how can it be? I don't know anyone named  
  
Serenity, much less a princess! Why do I feel so lost when  
  
were being pulled apart? And why did she call me  
  
Endymion? This is so frustrating. I was just starting to get  
  
used to the fact that I am Tuxedo Kamen and that I have to  
  
find the Ginzuishou for her. The confusion was slowly  
  
going away. I was starting to feel normal again... well...  
  
kinda... But now this! Aaaahhhh! Why me? '  
  
After a lot of time and a lot of thinking, he finally fell  
  
asleep again.  
  
"Endymion, what is happening?"  
  
Usagi was confused as she heard herself say that. A really  
  
thick fog was surrounding her. For a reason unknown to her,  
  
she was crying. At that moment, she heard a deep voice --a  
  
voice she knew-- answer her.  
  
"Serenity, don't go, I love you!"  
  
She felt like she was being pulled away by an invisible  
  
force. She tried to free herself, but without any results.  
  
She heard his voice again, and suddenly, as she heard what  
  
the man said, her heart was filled with hope.  
  
"We will be together again, my Princess, I promise."  
  
Believing him with all her heart and soul, all she could  
  
answer was: "I love you too."  
  
Usagi woke up, but did not open her eyes. Her pillow was  
  
a little wet from her tears. When she did open her eyes, she  
  
saw Luna looking at her with a sad expression.  
  
"It's that nightmare again, isn't it?" said her furry friend.  
  
"I don't know why, but each time, I feel like I loose  
  
something. Why do I feel that way when I hear his voice?  
  
It all seems so familiar. It's almost like a memory... And  
  
that man, Endymion... I'm sure I've met him, but it's  
  
impossible... Oh, all I want is to get some peaceful  
  
sleep..."  
  
With that, she fell back asleep.  
  
"Poor girl..." Luna said sadly as she did the same.  
  
The next day, when Mamoru arrived at the arcade, he was surprised to see  
  
who was there. Rei was sitting next to Yuuichiro, Motoki  
  
was with his girlfriend Reika, Ami was with Ryo, Makoto  
  
with Shinozaki and Minako was with a guy he didn't know.  
  
'Everyone's there except Usa-'  
  
At that moment, he felt something, or rather someone,  
  
crash into him with such force, it made him fall on his butt.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw the very red face,  
  
probably from running, or so he thought of Usagi, on his  
  
chest.  
  
"Wow! Hot couple!" said Makoto.  
  
Usagi got to her feet at lightning speed. She looked down  
  
at him, revealing, instead of the shy and apologizing look  
  
he expected, an angry stare.  
  
Mamoru shook his head to regain his composure and then  
  
put an evil and amused grin on his face.  
  
"I'm going to think you're bumping into me on purpose,  
  
Odango Atama. There are other ways to get guys' attention,  
  
you know ! "  
  
Visibly proud of himself, he went to sit beside his best  
  
friend Motoki, leaving behind a fuming Usagi, too angry to  
  
say anything.  
  
Everybody remained quiet in the confusion, just staring at  
  
the two who had just arrived. When Minako opened her  
  
mouth to speak, Usagi let out a scream of rage so loud that they  
  
all had to cover their ears. Then, she quickly went to sit as  
  
far as she could from Mamoru.  
  
Minako waited a little while longer before saying anything,  
  
leaving her friend some time to calm down.  
  
Finally, she spoke up.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is calm again, I'll explain why I  
  
asked you all to come here today. My birthday is in a  
  
week, and my mother asked me to invite all of you to the  
  
ball that's being held next week. We'll be able to dance.  
  
That's why I invited only couples."  
  
She said that with a large smile. Her smile got even larger  
  
when Mamoru and Usagi looked up at her with surprise  
  
written all over their faces. When Mamoru and Usagi  
  
understood that they were supposed to be a couple, they  
  
gazed at each other in disgust. At the same time, they  
  
protested.  
  
"We're not a couple."  
  
Minako didn't pay attention to them and went on with her  
  
speech. She just loved to play matchmaker and she found  
  
it very fun and challenging to bring those two "enemies"  
  
together.  
  
"It's next Friday, October 22, at the hotel Tokyo Inn, at  
  
8PM. At that place, you need to be well dressed. I mean it's  
  
not just any ball... Very important people will be there.  
  
And since it's pretty far from here and it would take about  
  
an hour and a half to get there by using the bus, and we  
  
would look kinda weird in the bus dressed as we will be,  
  
my mom, in the mini-van, will give Ami-chan, Urawa-kun,  
  
Mako-chan, Shinozaki-san, Isamu-san and me a ride.  
  
Motoki-san will take Reika-san, Yuuichiro-san and Rei-  
  
chan."  
  
Then, she looked to Usagi, who was returning her stare,  
  
and who seemed very scared. She restrained herself from  
  
laughing at the site. Then, she turned to Mamoru, who had  
  
the exact same expression on his face. Once again, she  
  
found it very difficult not to laugh. They looked so  
  
miserable.  
  
'But not for long...'  
  
"Mamoru-san, you are lucky, Usagi-chan will be the only  
  
person you will have to take with you!"  
  
She waited a little while before saying anything else.  
  
Neither of them knew what to say and she found that  
  
extremely funny. Why were they so stubborn? It was  
  
obvious to everyone, except themselves, that they wanted  
  
each other REALLY badly.  
  
She waited a little while before saying anything else. She  
  
was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would laugh  
  
uncontrollably, and that wouldn't be too good for her  
  
match-making plan. She calmed herself and went on.  
  
Everyone seemed very excited about the idea of spending a  
  
night at such place. Those nights at the Embassy were said  
  
to be very romantic and dreamy... Almost everyone,  
  
anyways. Two persons in the group were rather  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright! This is going to be the best birthday "party" ever! What do you say if we met at 6PM at the hotel?"  
  
Ami, Ryo, Makoto, Shinozaki, Rei, Yuichiro, Motoki,  
  
Reika and Isamu all agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Before her meatball headed friend could say anything,  
  
Minako grabbed her hand, then ran to Mamoru, took his,  
  
and pulled them both out of the arcade.  
  
"Now you two, go and make the arrangements... You  
  
know, what time you'll pick her up and everything. See ya!"  
  
With that, she went back inside, turned to see their  
  
priceless expressions, waited for the automatic doors to  
  
close, and then came back with the others, who were  
  
wondering what she was doing, She then explained her  
  
plan to her friends, and how those two belonged together. They just  
  
needed a little help. Everyone agreed.  
  
Outside, Mamoru and Usagi were standing without saying a  
  
word. Things had happened so fast they were still trying to  
  
figure out what was going on.  
  
When everything had sunk in, Mamoru said to his confused  
  
companion, sounding more scared than annoyed, "Well, I  
  
guess we're stuck together, huh!"  
  
"I guess we are..."  
  
They started walking.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Finally, they  
  
arrived at a park. Usagi looked down blushing. She was  
  
scared that he might laugh at what she was going to say.  
  
"Mamoru-san, do you know how to dance?"  
  
Surprising Usagi AND himself, he answered rather happily.  
  
"I sure do! You want me to teach you?"  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to embarrass me and step on my  
  
feet all night, you know!"  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me? Fine, if you're going  
  
to be that way, I'll just have to ask someone else."  
  
Before she could walk away, he said, "Oh come on  
  
Odango, I was just kidding."  
  
He grabbed her hand to pull her to a place where he would  
  
be able to show her how to dance, but the same feeling they  
  
had felt the day before at the arcade came back as he  
  
touched her. But this time, it was stronger. Mamoru's heart  
  
was pounding. He was very confused, but he didn't let go.  
  
Mamoru kept his hand around hers; he liked the feeling  
  
too much to let it go, much to Usagi's pleasure, and found a  
  
deserted spot.  
  
He turned to look at her and took a deep breath, not  
  
understanding why he felt the way he did. He started  
  
giving his indications with a shaky voice. He hoped she  
  
didn't notice that.  
  
"Alright, let's go. Take your right hand and put it in my  
  
left. Put the other one on my shoulder, and I'll put my free  
  
hand on your waist. Good. Now, follow my movements  
  
and everything should be fine. "  
  
They danced for a long time, Usagi always looking down to  
  
make sure she would not step on his feet. When she felt  
  
she could dance normally, she rested her head on his chest,  
  
forgetting that this was her nemesis. All that really  
  
mattered at that moment was that she was extremely  
  
comfortable in these arms.  
  
Suddenly, something weird happened. They both felt a  
  
strong wave of energy go though their body. This time, it  
  
was more than just warmth and comfort. It was pure  
  
haven. It was indescribable, but, unfortunately, that  
  
wonderful sensation went away, leaving the same warmth  
  
and comfort as before. Their souls were now joined as one  
  
again, and no matter how irregular their heartbeats were,  
  
from that moment on, they would always be together  
  
(corny, I know, but I couldn't resist...). Their connection  
  
from a thousand years ago had just been re-established.  
  
The sensations he was having almost made Mamoru's legs  
  
give under his weight.  
  
'This can't be happening to me. All those years I've been  
  
building up walls around me to protect myself from getting  
  
hurt, and here she is, destroying them in less than 15  
  
minutes, just by the way she looks at me and by her touch.  
  
But I feel complete with her somehow. '  
  
His heart taking control over his mind, he gently let her right  
  
hand fall to her side and put the hand that was holding it  
  
just a moment ago around her waist, pulling her closer to  
  
him. He rested his own head on hers. As he did that she  
  
reached behind his neck, and, mindlessly, she started  
  
playing with his hair, which sent shivers down his spine.  
  
There was no music, but that didn't matter.  
  
Suddenly, he realized what they were doing. 'What  
  
am I doing? I don't know what's going on, but it's stopping  
  
right now.'  
  
He dropped his arms from around her waist. She looked up  
  
at him when she felt the change, and her face changed from  
  
confusion to horror. What had they been doing? She  
  
released him and looked at the ground, blushing. "This  
  
NEVER happened, Mamoru-baka." Usagi said and ran  
  
away. Thinking that she needed to change her mind, she  
  
headed for the arcade. What was better for that than the  
  
new Sailor V videogame?  
  
Motoki, who was back to work, was very surprised when  
  
he saw the angry look on Usagi's face. She was always so  
  
happy no matter what... unless it had to do with Mamoru...  
  
'Maybe she really doesn't want to go to that ball with him.  
  
And Mamoru who arrived just two minutes ago also looks  
  
very angry. But I still think that Minako-chan was right.  
  
I'm sure that they would be perfect for each other, if  
  
Mamoru would just stop being so mean to her all the time.  
  
Well, here's where Motoki the Great Matchmaker comes into  
  
the picture.'  
  
He was walking towards Usagi to go ask her why she was  
  
so upset, and of course to start to play Cupid's role for a  
  
while, when suddenly he heard a weird sound. Usagi  
  
jumped, searched for something in her pocket and took it  
  
out. Before she ran out of the arcade, Motoki saw that it  
  
was some kind of a weird pink calculator.  
  
'Well, that was certainly odd... Oh well, I'll ask her next  
  
time she comes. For now, I can still take care of Mamoru-  
  
kun. '  
  
He walked towards Mamoru. His friend appeared to be  
  
doing homework, as he had a big book opened in front of  
  
him and he was writing on a piece of paper. Suddenly,  
  
Mamoru took his head in his hands as if he were in great  
  
pain, got up and ran outside, leaving everything forgotten  
  
on his now deserted table. Motoki thought he heard him  
  
whisper: "I'm coming, hang on!"  
  
Motoki stared dumbfounded at the door, trying to figure  
  
out what was going on, why his best friend and Usagi were  
  
acting so strange. 'Looks like Motoki the Great  
  
Matchmaker won't do much damage today... Too bad, I  
  
really felt like playing matchmaker... Oh well, they'll come  
  
back tomorrow, if not today. Oh damn Mamoru forgot his book! I better give them back to him right now. He looked sick before he  
  
left.'  
  
"Unazuki, I'll be right back" he screamed to his sister  
  
while gathering Mamoru's stuff and heading out the  
  
automatic doors.  
  
He looked around and saw his friend turn a corner in an  
  
ally. He ran after him. What he saw next, he was not  
  
expecting. His best friend was there, but he was in the  
  
middle of a weird transformation. When he was finished,  
  
he was dressed in a tuxedo, a top hat, and a mask covered  
  
his eyes. Then, the masked hero jumped on the roof of a  
  
ten stories building.  
  
Motoki stood there for a while, frozen, not knowing  
  
what to do or think.  
  
That's it for this time! I'll be posting the revised chapter 2 soon, but please tell me what you think and if I should finish it... I tend to go faster when people  
  
encourage me... hint hint hint 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Long time no see! I know, I know, it's all my fault and I should have sent this sooner, but now you've got many many chapters all at once! Isn't that great? ;o)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I KNOW I look a lot like Naoko-sama with my red hair and green eyes, but I am NOT her, so stop asking already. I DON'T OWN BSSM.  
  
Too Many Identities  
  
By Moon Rabbit  
  
Chapter 2  
  
boucannehotmail.com  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's only thought at the moment was to get to Sailor Moon in time. 'I've got to protect her.'  
  
While the romantic figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Motoki was trying to keep up with him, but was failing miserably. 'Kami-sama, how can he DO that? I'm totally exhausted!'  
  
He kept running in the direction his friend had taken and soon found himself in Juuban park, where he could see flashes of colors. Deciding that it was probably the battlefield, he ran some more and finally saw the famous Sailor Senshi trying to defeat some kind of youma that resembled vaguely a woman. It was taller, uglier and looked really dumb, had four green tentacles instead of each arm, snakes instead of hair and glowing red eyes. All in all, it wasn't really in Motoki's priority things to do to meet this "woman" face to face.  
  
After he hid in a bush, he looked around in search of his so-called friend (he was very insulted that Mamoru had never cared to let him know this little piece of information), and spotted him hiding in a tree, a rose in hand, watching intently, but somewhat dazedly, each of Sailor Moon's moves.  
  
When the noises from the battle cached his attention again, he looked back at the Senshi, just in time to see the youma preparing to attack Sailor Moon. Motoki was about to scream at her to look out, when a red rose seemed to have appeared in the middle of it all, stopping every movement there was. He looked up at Tuxedo Kamen who had come out of his hiding spot and who had struck a dramatic pose. Motoki had a hard time to stop himself from laughing when he saw the almost unnoticeable satisfied look on the hero's face as Sailor Moon said in a dreamy voice, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"  
  
The small smile never leaving his face, Tuxedo Kamen screamed at her, "Ima da, Sailor Moon! (Now, Sailor Moon!)"  
  
She did as she was told and threw her tiara at the youma, killing it and leaving a pile of dust on the floor, which disappeared not long after. Tuxedo Kamen's smile widened when Sailor Moon looked up at him again with dreamy eyes. He then jumped over the trees, disappearing into the shadows of the now dark night. Motoki wanted to run after him and get some answers, but followed him with his eyes instead. "How am I supposed to keep up with that? The guy can practically fly!"  
  
So, instead he decided to look at the Senshi a little longer. They looked so young, and were somehow familiar to him.  
  
"You did it AGAIN, you Odango Atama! You would be dead if Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there. Do you stand there on purpose so that he'll save you? And I bet you're upset because he didn't have to hold you in his arms this time!" shouted Sailor Mars to her leader.  
  
"Shut up, Pyro. That sounds more like something YOU'd do,"  
  
Sailor Moon replied. Mars shot her an evil look, and a tongue war ensued. Meanwhile Sailors Mercury, Jupiter and Venus watched their two friends with huge sweat drops on their head.  
  
Motoki looked on, amused. They reminded him so much of Usagi and Rei.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sailor Venus came between the two arguing Senshi.  
  
"Now, you two, cut it out, alright! So! What will you wear Friday, girls? I have to go shopping to buy a dress, does anyone want to join me, this week- end?"  
  
Motoki watched with interest. Perhaps he could learn the identities of the Senshi as well. Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi, all in one night!  
  
"Venus-chan! I've been wondering WHY you would make ME go with Mamoru-baka. Why did you even invite him? Since when is he your friend?"  
  
By now, Motoki was all ears.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sailor Moon! He's a really nice guy, and I invited Motoki-san too, I didn't want Mamoru-san to feel any lonelier than he already looks."  
  
"Motoki-oniisan doesn't need the Baka to have fun, you know! And it's his own fault if he's lonely. He's mean" Sailor Moon said, turning her back on Sailor Venus and stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
In the bush, Motoki was beginning make sense of what he was hearing, and what he was understanding kind of scared him.  
  
Sailor Moon knew him. And had called him Motoki-oniisan. Only Usagi and Naru called him that. And his sister of course.  
  
She also knew Mamoru, and had called him Mamoru-baka. All the girls adored Mamoru, even if they never stood chance with him. Well, all girls adored Mamoru, except Usagi.  
  
The way Sailor Moon and Mars had argued was just like Usagi and Rei. And the Odango Atama thing made it even more obvious.  
  
Usagi was Sailor Moon!  
  
Knowing that Usagi was Sailor Moon, Motoki didn't have to think for too long before understanding who the other Senshi were. Sailor Mercury, the shy and most gentle of the group, was Mizuno Ami. Sailor Mars, the fiery one who had a really bad and scary temper, was Hino Rei. Sailor Jupiter, the "Amazon", like the newspapers called her, was Kino Makoto. Sailor Venus, always chipper, was Aino Minako.  
  
Now there was a problem. Should he tell them that he knew their identities or not? And what about Mamoru?  
  
'Oh my God! If Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon, it's perfect! It's all over the newspapers that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon have a... thing for each other. This is great! It's destiny! Minako-chan was right!'  
  
While Motoki was contemplating on Usagi and Mamoru's love life, Tuxedo Kamen was in an alley, de-transforming. He was frustrated at himself. While he was extremely happy that Sailor Moon had once again been, let's say, HAPPY to see him, since what had happened in the park that day, he couldn't get Usagi out of his head. How dared she make him feel all these (wonderful) sensations? He had butterflies flying around in his stomach just thinking about it.  
  
'Think about something else, damn it! The Nijizuishou, the Ginzuishou, the Princess, anything! What happened in the park never should have happened.' Mamoru thought angrily, getting out of the alley and starting the walk to his apartment.  
  
He could remember every touch, every sensation he'd felt when she'd been in his arms. And he wouldn't mind reliving them either.  
  
Not a good sign. Definitely not a good sign.  
  
Usagi was also on her way home, and she had similar thoughts.  
  
'I'm not thinking about Mamoru, I'm not thinking about how wonderful being in his arms was, how gentle he was when he was holding me close, like he unconsciously didn't want to brake me...'  
  
She stopped walking and hugged herself, a soft smile tugging at her lips. Realizing what she was doing, she screamed in frustration and started walking again, at a faster pace than before, trying to forget HIM, but the butterflies in the pit of her stomach made it hard.  
  
'This can't be a good sign.'  
  
It was only normal that in their state of mind, they should meet the one person that made them vulnerable at that very moment.  
  
They were both so deep in thought that neither realized until too late and they were sprawled out on the floor that they had bumped into someone. Usagi was laying on top of Mamoru.  
  
When they both opened their eyes, they looked at each other, speechless. They were both drowning in the blue of the eyes of the person in front of them. At that point in time, teasing was just not... appropriate. The sensations from their last encounter, as Usagi and Mamoru and not Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, came back with a vengeance.  
  
'Kami-sama, she's so close, I can barely think. If I just bend forward a little...' Mamoru thought, his heartbeat increasing rapidly.  
  
'What... what's going on?! Why am I feeling like this?' she thought, as she unconsciously licked her lips and bent forward as well.  
  
Their lips met in a soft caress. They both felt their heart soar with happiness as the kiss became more passionate.  
  
Mamoru's arms came around Usagi waist, and hers around his neck, both wanting nothing more than to be closer to each other.  
  
But in this place where only they existed and everything in the world was right, they realized at the same time what they were doing.  
  
They quickly let go of each other as if they had been burned and stood up. They gazed at each other, trying to understand what had just happened, for the second time that day.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm evil, I know. Heheheh! Well, read the next chapter to find out what happens next, but don't forget that feedback is good for the soul. Ahem, yeah, it is!! I swear!  
  
I'll shut up now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna! I just want to say arigatou to everyone who has sent me feedback. It is very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: stares at a picture of a naked Mamoru "Mamo-chan, please tell them that you belong to me. "  
  
silence  
  
"Please, Mamo-chan"  
  
more silence  
  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase??? "  
  
"NEVER"  
  
"Alright, geez you don't have to yell! "  
  
So, as you can see, Mamo-chan doesn't belong to me. Darn.  
  
Too Many Identities, chapter 3  
  
By Moon Rabbit  
  
boucannehotmail.com  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Usagi and Mamoru shouted at the same time.  
  
They were staring at each other through dazed and confused eyes, their heart beating at an impossible rate. They were both having a hard time comprehending what had just taken place between the two of them. After all, they had just kissed, rather passionately, sprawled out on the street walk, and they hated each other. Didn't they?!  
  
"What do you think you're doing, moron?" Usagi asked again. She was blushing madly.  
  
"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me, brat!" Mamoru answered defensively, but he knew very well that he had initiated the kiss. 'And she responded!' he thought almost giddily.  
  
"That was my first kiss you know! You waisted my first kiss! Jerk." she said, almost hysterical.  
  
"Well it was mine t-" 'What am I saying? I can't tell her it was my first kiss too, I'll never hear the end of it.'  
  
"I mean... no wonder why!" he said hotly, trying to make her forget what he'd almost said. It worked. But now she was very angry.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! I hate you," Usagi all but screamed.  
  
"Same here," Mamoru answered, but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
"Anyway, WHY in the world would I kiss you?" Usagi said, trying to convince Mamoru, as well as herself, that kissing him was the worse thing that could have happened to her.  
  
"Well, why would ANYONE kis-" he stopped again, suddenly going bright red, which was a rare event. He had just kissed her, and wanted to do it again.  
  
"Oh, forget it, I'm out of here," Mamoru whispered, and he left without as much as another word.  
  
Usagi looked at him leave. She was furious, sad, and, although reluctantly, deliriously happy. Still, she was NOT going to let Mamoru win this one. He had obviously planned this. Making her fall for him. Well, she would certainly not fall for it.  
  
But of course, it was already too late.  
  
"Damn it! Why did I have to kiss her? And why did it feel so right?" Mamoru thought out loud as he let himself in his clean apartment. "What is going on with me? Twice today I haven't been able to keep my hands off of her, and I have a feeling that if I see her again, I'll have to kiss her again..."  
  
He slumped on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll just have to be careful around her," he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, expecting to see his Serenity-hime. Instead, he dreamed of his dreamy Odango Atama.  
  
"Was it all just a dream? " Motoki wondered as he looked at Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, who were seated in a booth, talking happily about the gossips going around, except for Ami who was engrossed in a large text book.  
  
None of them really seamed like the super-hero type to him, and yet, it could be only them.  
  
"I could always ask them..." he said hesitantly.  
  
Gathering his courage, and knowing that it would haunt him until he knew the truth, and that it was the only way to know for sure, he walked up to them, trying to be nonchalant, but realized that it was futile when they looked up at him suspiciously, but smiling none the less.  
  
"If I didn't know you any better, Motoki-san, I'd say you're up to something. " Makoto said happily.  
  
"Yeah, you've got "subtle" written across your forehead, " Minako giggled.  
  
"I... well, that is..."  
  
"Come on, Motoki-san, just say what you have to say, " Rei said, a little exasperated at his uncharacteristic shyness and her too guy-and-gossip- crazy friends.  
  
Motoki sighed loudly.  
  
"Alright, here goes. Yesterday, I kind of overheard the Sailor Senshi's conversation after the battle, and well, I was kind of wondering if... you guys were the Senshi...?"  
  
Ami raised her head from her book and her mouth hung open, just as her three other friends were doing. This only confirmed Motoki's presumptions, but anything the girls could have said was cut short as another bubbly girl entered the arcade.  
  
"Ohayo, minna-chan! Ohayo Motoki-oniisan! What are you all doing here so early on a Saturday morning?" greeted Usagi with a warm smile.  
  
"What about you Usagi-chan? You're usually sleeping at this hour, even on school days!" Rei teased, having forgotten their problem for the time being.  
  
"Har, har, har, Rei-chan, I'm rolling on the floor because I'm laughing too hard," Usagi answered sarcastically to the priestess.  
  
The truth was that she was there early because she didn't want to sleep anymore. Her dreams had been filled with Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, but mostly Mamoru, and the latter worried her to no end. Also, though she could never admit-even to herself-she had come to Crown's because there was a chance that HE would be there.  
  
Usagi heard the bell announcing that someone had arrived. Somehow - maybe it was due to her heartbeat accelerating - she just knew it was him.  
  
She turned around and looked at him strait in the eye, and he stared right back.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Motoki looked at the two and knew that something had happened since they had last seen them together. Usagi and Mamoru were both speechless blushing for a moment, and then, they got determined looks and their face, as if to say, "try me," but they kept glaring at each other without saying a word.  
  
"Hum, guys, did we miss something?" Ami whispered as not to be heard by Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Do you think something might have happened yesterday when they left?" Makoto asked, with hearts in her eyes. It was SOOO romantic!  
  
Minako frowned as she looked at them. Something had definitely happened; the bond that she had felt the previous day was so much stronger. She was amazed that they weren't making out right then and there.  
  
She looked at them better and realized that that was what they were trying not to do. And Mamoru seemed like he had trouble staying where he was.  
  
Usagi's penetrating glare was doing weird things to Mamoru's composure and stomach. He, who was so good at hiding his emotions, was having a hard time not looking away from her. He had the feeling that she could see right through him, which he didn't like at all in his more than vulnerable state, all thanks to her, but he didn't want her to win this silent argument either. And the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to kiss the breath out of her sweet lips.  
  
'What am I thinking? Usagi, what have you done to me? You are SO not getting away with this,' Mamoru thought.  
  
Every eye in the arcade was glued to the oblivious couple as Mamoru started walking toward Usagi. When neither was there, Usagi and Mamoru's relationship was a common subject of conversation among the usual customers.  
  
Mamoru stopped really close to Usagi, so that she'd have to crane her neck to be able to look at him.  
  
Everyone saw the glint in his eyes. He was out for blood.  
  
"So, Odango, did you sleep well?" Mamoru said in a tone that Usagi didn't like at all. He was definitely up to something. He was evil, she was sure.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I had nightmares all night, and you were in all of them," Usagi answered, crossing her arms across her chest. As she did so, she brushed her arm against Mamoru's chest, and they both felt a tingling sensation spreading from where they had touched, throughout their entire body.  
  
Mamoru never wanted the feeling to go away, but he had his pride. So he continued his assault on the girl that confused him so.  
  
"Why? You felt bad about the way you kissed me yesterday?" Mamoru asked in fake concern as the entire arcade gasped and Usagi became red as tomato.  
  
"I... I didn't kiss you..." Usagi said blushing even more. Then she understood his plan.  
  
"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me. I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on Earth," she continued. She regretted it as soon as she saw the malicious glint in Mamoru's eyes.  
  
"Then, if I kissed you now, what would you do?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
It was a challenge, and she knew it.  
  
"I'd bite your lip," Usagi replied completely serious.  
  
"We'll see about that," Mamoru said before dipping his head and kissing her on the lips.  
  
He had meant the kiss to be quick, he really had. But once their lips had met, all his thoughts had flown out the window.  
  
"Why did I have to kiss her like that, in front of everyone? I should have known, after what happened yesterday, that I wouldn't be able to resist. And she bit my lip! How could she?"  
  
Mamoru was on the verge of tears. It was now three in the morning, and he was still thinking about Usagi, and wishing he could kiss her again. Not one minute had she left his thoughts.  
  
He wanted to see her really badly, but at the same time, he was very angry at her. Even though it was he who had started that foolish challenge, she didn't have to humiliate him like that.  
  
Of course, that was what he had been trying to do, but that was not the point.  
  
It had been heaven to Mamoru as Usagi's hands were on his chest and his arms had sneaked possessively around her waist to make sure she wouldn't go while they kissed.  
  
They had been kissing for a while, and his lungs were starting to demand that he breathe again. Just as he was going to reluctantly pull back, she had bit him - pretty hard - on his lower lip, and then ran out of the arcade when he had let go of her.  
  
"I swear I'm never going at the arcade ever again," Mamoru announced at his empty apartment.  
  
The next morning, Mamoru was going to the arcade. He didn't know why, but he just HAD to see Usagi, even if it meant that he had to brave Motoki's questions and people laughing at him.  
  
'Why am I going back there?' he wondered. 'I'll probably get even more humiliated, and she must still be sleeping at this hour anyway.'  
  
It was, after all, only eight in the morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep, but his need to see her had won over his fatigue.  
  
'Why?' he asked himself again.  
  
Then, it hit him. Suddenly, he knew why he was acting so strangely, why Usagi was affecting him so much, why he couldn't seem to be able to think about anything else other than HER, why he wanted so much to see her smile at him, and many other questions that had kept him awake all night long.  
  
'Kami-sama, I'm in love with Odango Atama!'  
  
OK, that is not much of a cliff-hanger, since we all know that Mamoru loves Usagi, but it just felt like that right place to stop.  
  
So, WRITE!!!! FEEDBACK!!!!  
  
Ahem, thank you. ;o) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there minna! I'm back with another part of "Too Many Identities" that, I must say, I am pretty proud of. I want to say thank you to all of you who took the time to tell their comments to me. So, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I... can't think of anything funny at the moment, gomen, so I'll just say that BSSM doesn't belong to me (yet. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ahem, gomen... i've been trying to stop doing that)  
  
  
Too Many Identities, chapter 4  
by Moon Rabbit  
boucanne@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Mamoru entered the arcade in a daze. He went to the counter and sat on a stool in front of Motoki, who was apparently in his break and deep in thought.  
  
'I... I'm in love with Usagi. That's impossible!'  
  
Mamoru softly touched his lips and smiled a little. He closed his eyes as he remembered how havenly that kiss had tasted.   
  
"Man, you've got it bad, Mamoru! Still thinking about that kiss with Usagi-chan?"  
  
'*Those* kisses, ' Mamoru thought.  
  
"Of course not, Motoki. What made you think that? " he answered unconvincingly, and blushing like he'd never blushed before.  
  
"Oh, maybe the fact that normally, after being humiliated like you were yesterday, you wouldn't come here for a while, or maybe the fact that you're pretty calm and I should still be able to see steam shoot out of your ears, or the fact that you've got "I'm in love" written on your forehead, or-"  
  
"Alright, alright, just shut up! I don't want the whole world to know about this, you know! " Mamoru hissed as quietly as he could, giving up on hiding his feelings from Motoki.   
  
His head fell on the counter, rather painfully, and he groaned. Now, his life was miserable, AND his head hurt.   
  
So he banged his head again.  
  
  
Motoki looked at his friend while he was banging his head again and again, no doubt trying to make himself forget about the situation that he was in.  
  
'Poor, poor Mamoru, ' Motoki thought with a smile tugging at his lips. He was not too much concerned. It was, after all, for the best. ' I guess with him being Tuxedo Kamen and all, he had enough problems to last him a life time, and now, he's in love with the one girl who he thinks can't stand him. And he obviously has a thing for Sailor Moon too. This is definately a sign!'  
  
After Usagi and Mamoru had left the previous day, Motoki, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako had had a little talk. The four girls had relunctantly admitted that they were indeed the Sailor Senshi, protectors of love and justice, and that Usagi was really Sailor Moon. In return, Motoki had promised them not to tell anyone, and had told them Tuxedo Kamen's identity.   
  
Motoki, being Motoki, had thought everything over, and had decided that Usagi - Sailor Moon - and Mamoru - Tuxedo Kamen - would end up together, no matter what the consequences may be, and no matter what he had to do.   
  
After all, his friend deserved to be happy.   
  
Mamoru, even if he had lost his parents as a little boy, and all memories of them, had always been compassionate towards others. He was somewhat cold, and had shut himself from love and friendship (except from him), but had always been one of the gentlest people he knew.  
  
  
An annoying and repetitive noise interrupted Motoki's thoughts.  
  
He looked again at his friend, and realized that he was still banging his head on the counter. When Mamoru's head was ready to come down again, Motoki put his hand, to prevent Mamoru from hurting himself any more than he already had.  
  
  
After two more times of trying to hurt himself again, Mamoru realized that the pain wasn't there, like it was supposed to be. He stopped and looked up, and saw that his best friend was leaning over the countertop and had put his hand under his head.  
  
He sighed and put a hand where it hurt.   
  
'What am I going to do? It was confusing enough with Sailor Moon and the Princess, and now... Now I'm in love with Odango, too... Probably even more than with them, to whom I have a mission to accomplish. And she hates me,' he thought.  
  
Seeing the desperate look on Mamoru's face Motoki knew what (a part of it) Mamoru was thinking. He smiled and said,  
  
"Mamoru, I know exactly what you're thinking, and I can assure you that Usagi-chan doesn't hate you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she's in love with you too." Motoki hesitated a little to go on when he saw the disbeliving and warning look Mamoru gave him, before continuing anyway.   
  
"Maybe she doesn't know it yet, but I'm pretty sure that she's in love with you! " Motoki finished with a big smile, in a tone that was meant to cheer Mamoru up.  
  
Mamoru smiled his thanks to his friend, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He needed to be alone and think about this. So, since he hadn't seen his Odango Atama yet, instead of going home or to the park like he usually would have done, he sat in a booth facing the automatic doors to be sure he wouldn't miss her when she came in.  
  
'I am pathetic! ' he thought disbelivingly. But he just couldn't help himself. He just had to see her.  
  
So he just sat there for the next four hours or so, thinking about his current situation and waiting for his angel - for she was definatly an angel - to come in and make his day brighter.  
  
  
Finally, at about noon, Mamoru saw her in the windows. His heartbeat accelerated, as well as his breathing. Then he started to panic. He didn't want her to see him, not after those two kisses and what she'd done to him! It would be way too awkward!  
  
He looked over at Motoki, who was looking back with a quirky smile.  
  
Mamoru jumped to his feet, ran to where Motoki was, jumped over the counter, and hid behind it. Just then, he heard the bell and the doors opening, and he clung to one of Motoki's legs. He knew that she was now inside Crown's.  
  
  
Motoki sighed heavily. What was he going to do with his best friend? Putting that thought aside for the moment, he smiled warmly at Usagi, who seemed less vibrant than she usually was.   
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan! Do you want something to eat? A triple hot fugde sundae, maybe? " he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hai, arigatou, Motoki-oniisan, " she replied slowly.  
  
As he moved to go prepare the sundae, Motoki, having completely forgotten Mamoru when he had seen Usagi's downcast face, almost fell. His friend was still clinging for dear life to his right leg.   
  
Motoki shot him glare, and Mamoru understood perfectly : "If you don't want me to tell her that you're hiding from her like a chicken, let go of my leg!" And that's just what he did.  
  
"So, what's got you so down, Usagi-chan? " Motoki asked when he came back with her treat. "Would it have anything to do with a certain best friend of mine? " he asked.   
  
This had two consequences. First, Usagi was blushing and was as red as a tomato, and Mamoru had once again took hold of Motoki's leg.   
  
Quietly, Usagi answered.  
  
"Yeah... I feel bad for what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have done that to him. He must be so angry and humiliated, " she said as tears started trailing down her cheeks. "Not to mention that other kiss..." she added softly, and Motoki did as if he hadn't heard. He would get some answers later from his friend, who was currently cutting the circulation to his foot.  
  
Mamoru didn't hear Usagi's last comment, but his grip on Motoki loosened as he heard her whimper. She was crying for him!   
  
"Oh, come on Usagi-chan, I've seen him this morning, and he wasn't angry at all. He could never stay angry at you, " he said, as he felt Mamoru's nails dig into his leg warningly, but found it was worth it when she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Why not? " she asked.  
  
The pain in leg inceased as another warning, but Motoki chose to ignore it and say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Well, because Mamoru is in lo- OUCH!!! " he screamed as a pain shot through his shin. He looked down, and saw that Mamoru was looking up at him with a mixture of shock, betrayal, anger and, most of all, panic in his eyes. Motoki had never seen him acting like that. He was always so relaxed, never showing more about his emotions and thoughts than was needed, or not showing anything at all. He was calm itself. But obviously, Usagi had a bigger effect on him than anyone realized, maybe even Mamoru himself.  
  
As he watched his friend, Motoki understood that it was really not for him to tell Usagi how Mamoru felt about her.   
  
He looked back at Usagi, who was looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Heheheh! Sorry 'bout that Usagi-chan, I stepped on my own foot... heheheh!"   
  
Usagi, who was obviously wondering what had gotten to Motoki thanked him weakly, took her sundae and went to sit at the Sailor V video game.  
  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath when she walked away. That had been too close. She couldn't know that he had feelings for her, not now. He wasn't ready and there was no way she could feel the same way. All they did was argue...'And kiss,' a part of his mind added.  
  
Mamoru blushed. Again.  
  
Then, he blushed even more when he remembered where he was and why he was there. He was hiding from a girl he'd kissed twice, and who hated him, and he had a vice grip on his best friend's leg because listening to her while she was talking about him made him nervous .  
  
He looked up at Motoki, who was looking down at him with a quirky smile. Mamoru knew that he'd never hear the end of it. So, without thinking, he got up and jumped on the other side of the counter like it was the most natural thing in the world. Turning to Motoki, he said, "Ja, mata ne, Motoki! " And with that, he started walking toward the doors, which lead to his freedom. He was trying not to look at Usagi, but found it nearly impossible when he felt her eyes on him.  
  
So he turned his head and looked back at her. His heart jumped a beat when their gazes met. She looked confused, since she hadn't known that he was there. He wanted to tease her to bring back a little normality, but the memory of her velvety lips on his own made it impossible for him to get the words out. He half-smiled at her and hurried the rest of the way to the door. How could he do as if nothing had happened?  
  
Finally outside, he took another deep breath and headed to his favorite thinking spot, a bench near a lake at the park.  
  
  
Back in the arcade, Usagi was trying to calm her heartbeat. The way he had looked at her left her puzzled. He had seemed like he had been about to tease her as he always did, call Odango Atama and make remarks on her klutziness, but had been unable to utter a word. She herself was speachless. And the sadness she had seen in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
Usagi felt guilty again as she thought about what had happened the day before. It had been her second kiss, in as many days, and like the one before, she had melted into it, and had wanted the feeling to never end.   
  
And that was what had scared her. All of a sudden, she had been angry at Mamoru to be able to stirr so many unfamiliar - and unwanted (AN: for now ;o) ) - sensations in her. So she had bit him.  
  
But now she felt guilty. And she didn't even know why she felt so guilty.  
  
  
Motoki sighed as he looked at Usagi. She was getting up, leaving an untouched sundae, no doubt heading for the park to think. Both she and Mamoru were so easy to read and clueless at the moment. He chuckled. That was what was so fun!  
  
  
Mamoru sat, staring out at the lake. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. He didn't have time to think about it for much longer.  
  
Usagi was walking in his direction looking, unseeing, at the lake, oblivious to his presence. He held his breath when she sat next to him, still unaware that she was sitting next to Mamoru.  
  
He looked at her, and saw for the first time how beautiful she was. He had always known that she was beautiful, but now that he knew that he was in love, he was amazed. She seemed like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he was sure that she was. He was completely entranced by her. She looked so calm and so serene, as her golden hair was blowing in the refreshing wind.  
  
Suddenly, she turned her head to him, as if she sensed his presence, and gasped when she noticed him. He was looking at her very intently, and the butterflies in her stomach appeared again.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Odango Atama! Daydreaming again? " Mamoru said, but Usagi couldn't find the mocking tone that he always used when he was teasing her, and it confused her even more.  
  
"I guess I was, " she answered softly.  
  
Neither knowing what to say or do, they both looked at the lake again.  
  
Mamoru racked his brain for something to say that wouldn't remind her of the two kisses they had shared, but anything that he could have said was cut short.  
  
A youma appeared in front of them and prepared to attack.   
  
  
  
Lalala! I know what's gonna happen (kinda) and not you! *blows a rasberry* Kidding! Next part should be out soon, school is out in 3 days! For a whole month and a half!  
Anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
After a long absence, I'm back! I'm still stuck were I stopped in "A Night in a Haunted House", so I give you this instead.   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say this. Nu-huh! It's too depresssing! *looks at scary men approching in Armani suits* Alright, alright, sheesh, I don't own BSSM. Snif. Now I'm crying!  
  
I'll shut up now.  
  
  
Too Many Identities, chapter 5  
boucanne@hotmail.com (you know what that is for, right? *sweet smile*)  
  
  
  
A youma appeared in front of them and prepared to attack.  
  
  
Before Mamoru or Usagi had the time to react, the evil creature had jumped on Mamoru, making him fall over the bench where he had been sitting, and holding him to the ground so that he could not move.  
  
The youma grinned evilly at Mamoru.  
  
"You have something my master wants, Cape Boy, and if you don't want the girl hurt you'll give it to me, " it whispered.  
  
Mamoru stared in horror in the fish-like eyes of his attacker. Since when could the youma sent by the Dark Kingdom speak so well?   
  
He put that thought aside when the situation dawned on him. It had called him "Cape Boy". They knew his secret identity, and his Odango Atama was in danger.   
  
The idea of Usagi hurt worried him a lot more than knowing that his other identity had been discovered.  
  
  
Usagi stared, completly frozen on the spot. She couldn't transform where she was, in front of the youma and Mamoru, but she didn't want to leave Mamoru to fight the youma on his own; he couldn't possibly win!  
  
She looked around, searching frantically for something to attack with. She saw a big rock on the ground near her feet, picked it up and threw it at the head of the thing on top of Mamoru.  
  
It was surprised enough for Mamoru to detangle himself from it and jump away. He went to Usagi's side and took her head in his hands and checked for any injuries she might have had.   
  
Usagi looked in the eyes of Mamoru as he searched intently everywhere in her face, and she was entranced. His touch, once again, was sending tingling sensations everywhere in her body as she wondered why he would worry about her when he was obviously more likely to be injured than her.  
  
  
Mamoru had never felt so protective in his entire life. He would never forgive himself if Usagi were hurt because of him.  
  
"Odango, I want you to run as fast as you can. That thing is after me and I don't want you to be cut up in this, " Mamoru said firmly.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She couldn't leave him alone!   
  
Mamoru turned his head and saw that the youma was beginning to regain its strength. He started to panick. She couldn't say here.  
  
"Please Odango, I'll be alright, I promise. "  
  
He bent his head, kissed her soundly on the lips and then screamed for her to run.  
  
Usagi, unable to think, did what she was told and ran as fast as she could and hid in the woods.  
  
  
Mamoru had murderous thoughts running in his head as he easily dogded the youma's attack. It could have hurt his love! And he had kissed AGAIN! Why couldn't he stop himself anymore?   
  
But he didn't have time to think about it for much longer, as Zoisite appeared in front of him, flotting above the ground in a storm of flower petals. He took a step back and glared at the Dark General.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mamoru-chan*, " he said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want, Zoisite, " Mamoru drawled, ignoring the insulting way he had been adressed, already knowing the answer to his question, and also knowing that it was futile to hide that he was Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Why, I want the two Nijizuishou you have, of course! "   
  
"Do you really think I'm going to just hand them to you? " Mamoru asked incrediously. Zoisite smiled evilly at this while twirling a strand of hair in between his fingers.  
  
"Of course I do. Unless you want your little friend to disappear mysteriously... and never come back... I've been watching you since the last battle. I never thought that the elusive Tuxedo Kamen would have so much trouble with girls! She actually bit you when you kissed her! "  
  
'I'll kill him if he so much as touches her, ' Mamoru thought. He wasn't listening anymore. He was too furious. He'd never hated anyone as much before.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her, " he whispered in a way that made Zoisite's green blood freeze slightly. And that was something that only Queen Beryl was able to do, when she was VERY angry. "I won't let you hurt her! " Mamoru repeated, all but screaming this time. Regaining his assurance, the Dark General said:  
  
"Good. Then I'll come back soon, when you won't expect it, and then we'll have a duel. Mata ne, Mamoru-chan. " Turning around to look at the youma, he added:  
  
"Have a little fun with him. "   
  
And with that, he was gone, in another storm of flower petals.  
  
  
Mamoru looked at the youma, who looked back. He reached in his green blazer and produced a red rose, and transformed. When he was done, the youma started to make his way toward him. He produced another rose, but just when he was about to throw it at his enemy, he heard a beautiful, familiar voice.  
  
"Machi nasai! I'm the pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! Moon Tiara, Action! " Sailor Moon said loudly.  
  
The youma was so surprised that it didn't have time to move out of the way. Sailor Moon's tiara went through it, disentegrated it and turned it into sand, which fell in a pile on the ground.   
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sailor Moon, but I have to go, " Tuxedo Kamen said, and then ran into the woods.  
  
Sailor Moon looked, dazed, at the woods for a couple seconds where her hero had escaped, and then started out of her reverie as a memory hit her.  
  
  
"Mamoru-san!!! " she screamed, then de-transformed. "I hope you're okay..." she whispered to the wind, looked frantically around, searching for him.  
  
  
"I hope she's okay, " Mamoru thought out loud as he came out of the woods. He looked around and saw Usagi searching the area around the bench they had been sitting on just a while ago.  
  
"Odango! " he screamed. "You're alright! " He ran to her side.   
  
When she saw him, all in one breath she said,  
  
"Mamoru-san, where WERE you? I was scared to death! That thing could've hurt you! Why was it after you? Are you injured? Do you want to go to the hospital? Do yo-"   
  
Mamoru cut her off to answer SOME of her questions.  
  
"I was looking for you, " he lied, "and I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm okay, Sailor Moon killed it, " he added, hoping she wouldn't ask again why a youma from the Dark Kingdom had been sent just for him.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here, " Mamoru said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her toward the arcade.  
  
But Usagi realized what he was doing and stopped. Mamoru looked at her questionningly, and was shocked to see the most serious expresssion and her face.  
  
"Mamoru-san, tell me, why was that thing after you? You've got to tell me. It might come back, and this time, maybe you won't be so lucky! Maybe I can help! " Usagi said, her eyes serious, worried and hopeful at same time. Mamoru, knowing that she could get anything out of him, looked away. She would be in even more danger if she knew the truth. That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"I don't know why it was after me, " he lied, still not looking at her, "maybe they got the wrong person. And you're right, it might come back, so I want you to stay away from me from now on. "  
  
Usagi knew something was fishy, but she also knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. And it hurt her to think that he didn't trust her enough to tell her, but she hid it.  
  
"Alright, if you say so. Listen, I really don't feel like going to the arcade. I think I'll just head home. But please be careful, okay? "  
  
As Mamoru looked at her retreating back, he felt a strong wave of protectiveness. What if Zoisite tried to harm her on her way home?  
  
"Odango, wait! I'll walk you home. "  
  
  
While they were walking, Mamoru was thinking about what to do. His very presence was putting his love's life in danger, so he had to stay away from her. But he also wanted to be around her to protect her.  
  
Still, he decided that the best thing was probably to just stay as far away as he could. After all, Zoisite needed Usagi to obtain the Nijizuishou...   
  
That thought made Mamoru shiver.   
  
'Why does it have to be this way? I'll never be able to live with myself if anything happens to her because of me! '  
  
  
They were now at her door.   
  
'This is it. After this, I have to avoid her. You have no idea how much I'll miss you Odango...' Mamoru thought.  
  
They were looking at each other without saying a word.  
  
'He looks so sad and vulnerable at the moment. Almost like a lost little boy. He is definatly more than meets the eye. I wish I could help him with whatever is troubling him. He seems in so much dispair! ' Usagi thought as she looked into his eyes. At that moment, she understood why people said that the eyes are the windows to the soul.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was wondering how long he would last without seeing her bright blue eyes, her long golden hair and her beautiful smile, to which he had become addicted to. He also wondered if he'd ever be able to kiss her again.  
  
At that thought, his eyes went down to Usagi lips. Maybe one last kiss would help him go through with this...  
  
  
Usagi gasped when she saw Mamoru's eyes close and his head get closer to hers. Her heart skipped a few beats when she realized his intentions. She closed her eyes.  
  
'I can't do this, ' Mamoru thougt as he opened his eyes. 'I can't just kiss her like that anytime I feel like it! She's not an object! '   
  
But when he looked at her, her face serene, and her eyes closed, waiting for him to close the gap between them, he just couldn't resist.  
  
He closed his eyes again and kissed her ever so softly, but pulled away before Usagi had enough time to respond.  
  
"Goodbye, Usagi. "  
  
  
Usagi stood still while Mamoru ran away. The way he'd kissed confused her. He had been so soft, as if he had been afraid to scare her away, and the way he had whispered "goodbye" had souded so... final. Not to mention that he'd said her name.  
  
Something was going on, something that scared her.  
  
  
She opened the door and went inside.   
  
  
THE END!!!  
Kidding! I'm just kidding. Heheheh!   
And don't forget feedback! I live for that!  
  
Mata ne!  
  
*In the Japanese version, Zoisite really calls Mamoru Mamoru-chan. Unless they are childhood friends, when a man calls another -chan, it is meant to be an insult. So Zoisite is insulting Mamo-chan.   



	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi!!!! I have FINALLY finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I can't say it was because of school, because I was on vacation (although they were really busy... so many anime activities in Montréal this summer!), but I was just... stuck. Along the way, I changed the story I had planned without thinking further... Baka me... but I think it's worth it... I'm trying really hard to write more these days since I'm starting university next week... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I hope you like this, and don't forget to send feedback! Onegai shimasu!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Sailor Moon. I bought the rights yesterday, therefore, I'll be making money from this fic. Also, there will be a OAV, and Usagi and Mamoru's romance will be the main story. Believe me? No? You're good!  
  
Too Many Identities, chapter 6  
  
  
Mamoru was restless. He had been wrong when he had thought that one last kiss would help him live without seeing her.  
  
It was even worse.  
  
He'd had a taste of heaven. He couldn't take her out of his mind, and it was to the point of obsession.  
  
It had been three days since he'd last seen Usagi, or any of his friends, by fear of putting their lives in danger. The following day was Minako's birthday - which meant that it was also the ball. And Mamoru had come to a decision.  
  
"It's the best thing to do. When that'll be done, I'll be able to face *him* without regrets. "  
  
  
He walked inside the arcade, looking nervously around. He was doomed if he were to see her, or any of the girls for that matter. He sighed his relief when he was sure that the coast was clear. He was safe.  
  
He went to the counter and put an envelope in front of Motoki, who was cleaning with a lot of enthusiasm. The blonde raised his head and got a surprised look.  
  
"Mamoru! There you are! Everyone's been so worried about you! Where in the world have you been? I was so sick with worry that I cleaned this whole place! And Usagi-chan has been asking about you a lot and-"  
  
"Is she alright? " Mamoru hastily interrupted his friend.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess... Well, she's been acting kinda weird, but she's fine. Why do you ask? " Motoki asked, with gleaming eyes.  
  
Mamoru blushed a little, but kept a calm face.  
  
"Nothing. But I'd appreciate it if you could give this to her. It's for the ball tomorrow. "  
  
When Motoki tried to open it, Mamoru stopped him.  
  
"NO peeping. It's for her eyes only. I'm serious Motoki, please don't look. "  
  
"Alright, alright, I won't look, " he said, disappointed.  
  
"Good, thank you. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, man! " And with that he left. Unnoticed by him, while he went through the automatic doors, a purple-black cat with a crescent shaped moon on her forehead slipped inside Crown's. (you'd forgotten about her, didn't you?! Well I certainly had! Gomen, Luna! I won't do it again!)   
  
She walked to the counter and jumped on a stool and then on the counter itself. She then went to Motoki and sat in front of him, staring at him intently.  
  
Motoki, feeling a little uncomfortable under the cat's scrutiny, and not knowing why, backed off and then turned to walk away. However, he was stopped by a loud "meow".  
  
He slowly turned to the cat again and was very surprised, and even a little scared, to see that it seemed like it was smiling at him.   
  
"Hello, " a young and feminine sounding voice said, coming from the cat. Motoki, dumbfounded, just stared at his furry companion. After a while of staring in complete silence from the two, the cat talked again. "You're quite impolite! I said hello! "  
  
Motoki was still dumbfounded, but he managed to get a small "hi" out of his dry throat.  
  
"Before you say anything, Motoki-san, let me talk. I'm Luna, Usagi's guardian cat, as well as the Sailor Senshi's. I know that you know who they really are, and that is mainly why I am here today. "  
  
Motoki accepted it immediately. The girls were the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. Why not a talking cat. It would only make sense! 'Okay, maybe not... but these days, I wouldn't even be surprised if Unazuki-chan turned out to be an alien! ' he thought, trying not to burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Luna remained silent as she watched the emotions on boy's face. He may not have realized it, but the stress was probably getting to him. He looked a little crazed in Luna's opinion. However, what she had to say could hardly wait. She had to be sure of his intentions, although she was pretty sure that he would not betray his "imouto".  
  
"Ano, Motoki-san, what I have come here to ask you today, is if can count on you to keep silent about the girls' real identities. It is of considerable importance for your, their and the whole population's safety that it remains a secret. "  
  
Motoki seemed almost sad that she would ask something like that. "Of course you can count on me. I wouldn't betray the girls and Mamoru, " he said.  
  
Luna gasped as he finished his sentence. Did he mean...  
  
"Motoki-san, why did you mention Mamoru-san? What does he have to do with this? " Luna asked.  
  
It was Motoki's turn to gasp. Had he said... Should he just pretend he hadn't said anything? Looking at Luna, he decided not to. She would probably find out from the girls sooner or later, anyway.  
  
"Eeto... Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen... I saw him transform the other day... the same day that I made the connection between the girls and the Senshi..."  
  
Luna was motionless. Knowing that Mamoru was Sailor Moon's saviour struck a cord in her. She understood now. Usagi's dreams of Endymion. Everything that had happened recently; Usagi and Mamoru's love for each other, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon's love for each other. That couldn't be just a coincidence. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon... Usagi and Mamoru...   
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion...  
  
'Luna, don't jump to conclusions, ' she thought, trying to stay calm. But she was just so... relieved! She had found her princess! At last! 'I still need to make sure. I'm sure she will be revealed to the others soon enough, but how can I make sure that it is really her? And what about the Ginzuishou? Where is it now? '   
  
Her frantic thoughts were interrupted by Motoki's concerned voice. Luna had been silent for quite a while, and he had begun to get nervous again.  
  
She snapped out of it and turned around and said, "You have helped me so much, Motoki-san. I don't know how to thank you, but I must really go. Arigatou gozaimashita! " And then she jumped to the floor and was out of the arcade before Motoki could even blink.  
  
"Man, I need a strong, black coffee. This is getting weirder and weirder. "  
  
  
  
Usagi, meanwhile, was on her bed and very confused. Why had Mamoru said goodbye like THAT to her? And why did he have to kiss her like THAT, too? Now she didn't know what to think anymore. She had never been this confused before.  
  
Was he leaving? No, to kiss someone like that and then to leave with no explanation was just plain cruel, even for someone like Mamoru. But, what if he did. What would she do then? Since they had met, Mamoru, no matter how annoying she had thought he was, he had always been a part of her life. She had always thought that he would be there, never questioning that fact, and never questioning why she thought that. But now... now she was faced with the possibility that he would leave her.  
  
Leave her. Tears came to her eyes. He couldn't leave her. Not now. Not ever. Not when she had just found out her real feelings for him, especially when it was obvious that they were returned.  
  
She smiled. She remembered all their kisses, all their arguments, and realized that she had been in love with him for a very long time. She had always been the one to say that he annoyed her, and really, she had even believed it herself, but only now did she realize that she had been fooling herself. They were the best part of her days. She was just too afraid to admit it.  
  
As she continued to think about her and Mamoru, her eyes began to close. Remembering the way it felt to be in his embrace, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Luna sighed. She had followed Mamoru to his apartment in order to find more about him. But now, she was - BORED. She was sitting in Mamoru's living room and watching him study, which he had been doing for nearly six hours straight. Although she was happy that the boy destined to be with her charge was responsible and bright and intelligent and studious and good looking to boot (AN: sorry, got carried away there ;) But it's all true anyway...), that was not what she was interested in right now.  
  
Was he, or was he not, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, the long lost kingdom of this planet?  
  
She needed to know and was tired of waiting, so she decided to make things move. The poor boy needed some rest anyway. So she walked towards him and jumped on his lap.   
  
"Meow, " she "said". Mamoru looked down at her, surprised. Then he seemed to recognize her, and smiled.  
  
"Hello there! You're my Usako's cat, ne? " he asked. It took all of Luna's willpower not to scream a loud "NANI???????!!!!!". Had he just called Usagi "my Usako"?  
  
Luna looked at him with wide eyes. She knew he was in love with her, but she hadn't expected him to be so open about it, even to a cat.  
  
'He must be used to the idea, I guess, ' she mused. When she noticed that he was looking at her with a peculiar look in his eyes, she remembered that she was a cat. And she didn't want Mamoru to discover who she really was just yet, so she meowed again, once again acting like the normal cat that she was supposed to be.  
  
"You seem to be a good cat, so I'll let you sleep here tonight. I'll bring you back to Usako tomorrow when I pick her up for the ball. Is that alright with you? " he asked, somehow expecting an answer, but not knowing why.  
  
"Meow, " Luna agreed. Mamoru smiled again, finding nothing wrong with the fact that the cat before him had answered his question. It just felt... normal.  
  
"Alright, then, are you hungry? I sure am! I have some chicken left over from yesterday. Want some? " Luna meowed enthusiastically.   
  
He gave her quite a large portion, which she engulfed at a speed similar to Usagi's.  
  
"I can see that you're Usako's cat. You eat as fast as she does! " he joked, and Luna scowled, which only made Mamoru laugh even more. It was then that Luna realized that Mamoru had instinctively, though not consciously, known that she was more intelligent than the other cats and had read her emotions, without finding it strange.  
  
That was definitely a sign.   
  
When Mamoru finished eating as well, he looked at the time, and realized that it was already past midnight. Since he didn't want to be tired and wanted to look at his best for the ball, he decided to go to bed.   
  
After his nightly routine of a shower and brushing his teeth, he searched for Luna, and when he found her lapping her bowl, he said, "Come Luna, let's go to bed. " And she followed him, trying not to jump around hysterically.  
  
He had said her name. No one had told him. He was remembering!   
  
He lay on his back and Luna curled up on his tummy. Not long after, they were both asleep.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! So, I'll be waiting for feedback! There should be LOTS of mushiness and WAFFyness in the next chapter... be warned. The whole reason why I even wrote this fic will be in that chapter!!! So look out for it! ...please...?  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!! Remember me? Probably not! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for those who do remember me, I just noticed it's been like 3 years since I've updated anything... But I've decided to write again! Only problem is that I forgot what I wanted to happen next in the fic! ;;; In the first or second chapter I said they were going to a restaurant before the ball, but I totally forgot WHY!!! ;;; LOL Anyway, this is a really short chapter, so that I get into the story again, and to see if people are still interested in it. Also, I'd like to warn you, English is not my first language, and it's been a while since the last time I wrote something in English. So don't kill me if you find errors... Just tell me ;)  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and PLEASE tell me if you want me to continue! Because I won't if no one wants me to!  
  
boucannehotmail.com Thanks!!!  
  
Luna looked around her, alert, but sleepy. Mamoru was restless and had just thrown her on the floor during his sleep. He appeared to be having a nightmare.  
  
The talking cat jumped back on the bed and sat close to Mamoru's head, hoping that she would not be sent flying in the air again. Just as she was falling back asleep, she heard the anguished words of her companion.  
  
"Se... Serenity, don't go!" Mamoru said painfully. When Luna heard those words, her eyes grew wide. Had he said what she thought he had said? "We will be together again my princess!" he added.  
  
Luna was so happy to hear those words that she could not stop her joy from coming out. So many mysteries solved those few words! How else could Tuxedo Kamen's dream be explained?  
  
"I knew it! It's him!" she shouted. She realized her mistake when Mamoru opened sleepy eyes. She put her paws on her mouth, not wanting another sound to come out of it. Luckily, Mamoru closed his eyes again, and not long after, soft snores could be heard.  
  
'Wow, that was close,' she thought. 'But I can't believe I've just found the Prince! It can only mean that Sailor Moon is the Princess... THE Moon Princess I've been searching for all this time!'  
  
She went by the window and looked at the moon, a pensive expression on her face. Although she had found the one she had been searching for all this time, she just couldn't tell anyone... yet. Sailor Moon had not yet awakened her powers as the Princess, so if anyone, namely the Dark Kingdom, found out about Usagi being the rightful holder of the Crystal, they would all be in big trouble, and they would have no way to defend themselves without the Ginzuishou. So she decided to keep it to herself for the time being.  
  
Her decision taken, she went back on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Usagi rolled over in her bed again. She had been doing that for hours now. She seemed unable to find sleep. Exasperated, she sat on her bed, turned on the light and took a piece of paper that was on her night table. As she read what was written on it, a small smile graced her lips.  
  
'Hey there Usagi, I will be at your door tomorrow at 5:30. I can't wait to see you.  
Mamoru'  
  
The message was simple, but to Usagi, it meant a lot. She read and re-read the third line. "I can't wait to see you" she said aloud, which made her realize that it was real, and not a dream. The last few days seemed so unreal. But as she looked at the letter once more, she smiled.  
  
"I can't wait to see you either, Mamo-chan!" she said as she put the letter under her pillow and turned off the light. Sleep finally got to her, and she spent the rest of the night dreaming of the evening to come.  
  
Friday morning. The big day. Throughout the day, Usagi had only been thinking about the ball. Haruna-sensei had even given up on the girl. She knew, by the look on her troublesome student's face, that even threats of detention would not bring her back on Earth. Usagi was obviously in love. 'Ah, first love, how beautiful,' she thought, before announcing the weekend's homework to her class.  
  
After school, Makoto, Ami and Usagi all ran out of the classroom, leaving their surprised friends in their dust. They had no time to loose, they had to get ready!  
  
Usagi got home as fast as she could. She was on a mission: operation Cinderella had now begun. It was her chance to show Mamoru that she too could be graceful and charming.  
  
So that's it for now! I'll be waiting! ;) Ja ne! 


End file.
